101815-Communication Skills
00:04:17 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:04 -- 00:04:41 AC: oh uh. ser_os? 00:04:42 GG: I. Am. Currently. Contacting. You. To. Tell. You. That. There. Has. Been. A. Slight. Change. In. Plans. 00:04:52 AC: yeah? 00:05:34 GG: It. Seems. The. Heiress. Has. Expressed. Some. Concern. Over. You. 00:05:47 AC: uh huh. 00:05:48 GG: And. As. A. Result. Felt. It. Best. To. Send. Me. In. To. Protect. You. 00:06:05 AC: what. 00:06:15 AC: what do you mean "protect" 00:06:47 GG: To. Keep. You. Safe. From. A. Possible. Threat. That. Is. Also. Coming. To. Your. Hive. 00:06:59 GG: In. Addition. To. The. Tyrian. Who. Will. Be. Passing. By. 00:07:19 AC: wa_t. what? 00:07:46 GG: The. Oracle. Told. Her. You. Would. Possibly. Be. In. Danger. 00:07:51 AC: so. bes_des the tyr_an. 00:09:41 GG: The. Troubling. Thing. Being.... The. Possible. Threat. Might. Be. Among. The. Group. Already. Being. Sent. There. 00:10:05 GG: And. There. Was. No. Given. Reason. As. To. Why. 00:11:32 AC: you mean. 00:11:34 AC: lorrea and nyarle. 00:11:36 AC: nyarla* 00:12:14 GG: And. Heliux. A. Lowblood. 00:12:26 AC: yeah. 00:13:40 GG: Admittedly. I. Am. Not. Fully. Convinced. Of. The. Infallibility. Of. The. Oracle. But. Nontheless. The. Heiress. Is. Not. Taking. Chances. 00:13:56 GG: And. As. Such. I. Will. Not. Be. Taking. Chances. 00:14:34 GG: So. My. Presense. Is. Meant. To. Enforce. Her. Will. That. You. Will. Not. Be. Harmed. Under. Any. Circumstances. 00:15:56 AC: alr_ght. 00:15:58 AC: well. 00:16:02 AC: _ uh. apprec_ate _t. com_ng from you. 00:16:20 GG: Right. Now. To. Serve. This. Duty. I. Do. Require. The. Location. Of. Your. Hive. 00:16:33 GG: That. Is. The. Other. Reason. I. Have. Contacted. You. 00:17:31 AC: uh. when do you th_nk you'll be com_ng. 00:17:34 AC: w_th the rest of the group? 00:17:45 GG: That. Would. Be. Best. I. Would. Imagine. 00:19:21 AC: alr_ght, uh. 00:21:11 GG: Is. There. A. Problem? 00:21:37 AC: no, that's f_ne. 00:21:47 AC: _ mean. 00:21:48 AC: so l_ke. 00:21:51 AC: my exact address. 00:22:14 AC: my lawnr_ng's coord_nates. 00:22:56 GG: Yes. That. Would. Be. Acceptable.... Is. This. Not. Information. You. Gave. To. The. Others? 00:25:16 AC: well. 00:25:18 AC: no. 00:25:18 AC: _ d_dn't. 00:25:25 AC: _ just told them the general area. 00:25:37 GG: Then. I. Suppose. That. Would. Do. 00:25:49 GG: Just. As. Long. As. We. Are. All. In. The. Same. Area. 00:26:03 AC: yeah. 00:26:12 AC: just uh. here's the most general gps th_ngs _'ll meet you there. 00:26:30 -- abradantCombatant AC sends Arid Plains coordinates! Geocache that up. -- 00:26:41 GG: That. Is. Most. Appreciated. 00:26:48 AC: no problemo, bro. 00:27:24 GG: I. Am. Sorry. That. The. News. Of. The. Possible. Threat. Is. Distressing. But. Rest. Assured. I. Will. Not. Fail. Any. Duty. Given. To. Me. By. The. Heiress. 00:28:09 AC: _'m sure. the he_ress seems to trust you tbh. 00:28:10 AC: so uh. 00:28:14 AC: that's a pass from me. 00:28:45 GG: The. "Pass." Is. Also. Most. Appreciated. 00:28:50 AC: np boss. 00:28:54 AC: uh. see you soon. and. 00:29:31 GG: And? 00:30:19 AC: _dk man. 00:30:24 AC: _f you talk to aa_sha tell her thanks. 00:30:33 AC: _ don't th_nk _ can muster up the globes to talk to her for a l_l. 00:30:51 GG: I. Shall. Pass. Your. Gratitude. Onwards. To. Her. 00:31:32 AC: yeah. alr_ght, thanks. 00:31:43 AC: sorry _f uh. _t doesn't work out 00:31:59 GG: The. Plan? 00:33:45 GG: What. Is. It. That. You. Are. Sorry. For. If. It. Does. Not. Work. Out? 00:35:05 AC: the plan. 00:35:07 AC: that's what _ mean. 00:36:10 GG: It. Is. Alright. As. There. Is. A. Back.-Up. Scenario. Should. The. First. Part. Fail. 00:36:56 GG: And. You. And. Many. Others. Must. Learn. To. Be. Much. More. Direct. When. You. Speak. 00:37:47 GG: Clear. Communication. More. Than. Ever. Will. Be. Important. During. This. Plan. To. Deal. With. The. Tyrian. 00:38:45 AC: alr_ght, f_ne. _'ll uh. work on my commun_cat_on sk_lls. 00:38:57 GG: Most. Excellent. 00:39:21 GG: So. Then. I. Will. Be. Seeing. You. Shortly. Before. The. Plan. Begins. 00:40:21 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:40 -- Category:Serios Category:Carayx